


Serana and her Kitten

by FazedMuttley



Series: Serana & Her Kitten. [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Slavery Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn is a Slave, her Master used her to make money charged people to slay dragons, she answered his every whim, forced to do things, until she met a vampire, who would change her world.</p><p>The story of Shae a former slave and Serana.</p><p>(Unsure whether to continue this work, I will do so based on comments, I did this as I started playing Skyrim again and am currently stuck on my DA:I fan fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakened

Serana awoke with the taste of blood in her mouth, the sensation was strong, it was exotic, blood like she had never tasted. Her ears picked up words outside the small chamber that had been her home for centuries.

“Whelp, Do not cry in my presence” a mans voice, followed by the sound of someone been hit.

“Shae did not mean to offend Master, this one is sorry” a females strongly accented voice said as Serana felt the ground shake as the chamber around her opened.

Her eyes adjusted quickly she and her heightened senses picked up the sight of a male elf, he had dark skin and red eyes in immaculate and well maintained armour carrying a sword and shield, then she saw the female Khajiit in nothing but a ragged white shirt and plain black breaches, she had very worn boots.

“My my what have we here?” the elf said, Serana paid him no heed her eyes focused on the young Khajiit, her eyes were watering and she was wrapping her hand with a  piece of cloth she had pulled from her already ragged shirt. Serana licked the inside of her mouth; it was the Khajiits blood she had tasted. The elf got closer and drew his sword “VAMPIRE!” he exclaimed, she looked at his blade it was Silver.

“Am I?” Serana said “Thank for clearing that up”

The man looked back at the Khajiit “You will defend your Master” he snarled, the Khajiit looked up fear in her eyes and her tail between her legs, she drew a dagger from her back and fire lit up her injured hand the girl winced.

The elf had clearly broken the poor girl, and Serana hated him, he lowered his sword “I saved you Vampire, you answer to me!” Serana looked at him with her amber eyes.

“I serve no-one, I suggest you learn that quickly” she said void of all emotion.

“ I saved you from that tomb, you will bow” the elf said trying to sound stern, the Khajiit trembled and Serana looked him in the eye.

“She saved me” she said pointing at the Khajiit “The blade took her blood, her blood awoke me, not yours elf!”

“At may command” he retorted.

“Yes” she agreed “Then you hit her for crying after a four inch blade pierced her hand” she dived forward and wretched his arm, it broke with a loud crack and he dropped the sword, tears in his eyes.

“You will never touch her again!” she plunged her teeth into his neck, she drank from him until her thirst was sated then she gripped his neck with her teeth and ripped a hole in his flesh, he was gagging as she spat the flesh from her mouth and his eyes widened as he died. Serana stepped back looking at the Khajiit she was on the floor shaking her pale brown fur matted on her face with tears and with blood on her hands, she was so scared, and Serana had not helped at all by brutally killing her master in front of her.

“Be calm, I will not hurt you” Serana said crouching in front of the girl, she saw now that she was young, older than a teenager but still young, just as she had been when her father pledged her to Malog Bal, she had not aged since she was twenty three, Serana then felt a touch of destiny, two tortured soul find each other just when her father might be ending the world.

“W-why you help this one?” the Khajiit stammered in her strong Elsweryian accent, her wording was not perfect but understandable, Serana couldn't help but wonder if she was self taught.

“You do not deserve to be tortured” Serana held out her hand, after a few moments the Khajiit took it with her good hand and Serana pulled her up, the fur felt nice in her hand, she smiled, then she saw the the girls nails, or were they claws? She thought to herself as she looked at them. They had been ground down very short almost to the finger, another pain this girl had suffered at the hands of that elf.

“You killed Master” the Khajiit looked over to the body then back at Serana “That makes you Master, Shae will serve” she bowed to Serana.

“No, you will not” Serana said and the Khajiit flinched as if expecting to be struck, what had that elf done to her, Serana gently took the girls injured hand “I will not have you serve me, and I will personally ensure that no more harm comes to you” Serana used some restoration magic to heal the girls hand “See” she smiled at the Khajiit.

“Why vampire heal Khajiit? This one is not deserving, this one is slave” the girl was looking at the floor when she finished.

Serana felt a pain in her non beating heart, she had been awake a few minutes , she felt the weight of the Elder Scroll on her back and realized the bodies behind the Khajiit were vampires, her father was looking for her... that was not good she needed to stop him, but she knew that she could not leave this girl alone, she needed Serana and Serana felt she needed her, someone who could be trusted, no she thought, a friend, someone she could help, she could never make up for the wrongs she had in her past, but she could help this girl, she reached out and took her chin lifting her head slowly.

“No sweet thing you do deserve it, you are young and you have been treated poorly and you do not need a master” the Khajiit was looking at her now but Serana left her hand on her chin stroking it with her thumb, she saw the girls tail move slowly as if pleasured and she smiled “I find myself in need of a friend” she lowered her hand and stepped back “Will you help me?”

“You want this one to be friend?” the Khajiit tilts her head and her ears drop “Khajiit does not understand why you want this, Shae is slave” she looked down “Shae lives to serve her Master” she crouched next to the elf and pulled a ring from his finger and handed it to Serana “Shae was raised to serve, Khajiit does not know anything else, This one was to answer her Masters every demand” she looked at the floor again shuddering visibly.

Serana knew what that meant “every demand” she clenched her fists and hissed quietly, that elf had violated her, beat her, tortured her had used her to satisfy his needs, she looked at the Khajiit, this poor young girl who knew nothing other than servitude, what had the world come to?

She looked at the ring in her hand, it bore a mark, it looked like something that would be on a coin except for the M in the centre of the symbol, she looked back up and the Khajiit was holding out her wrist, the same symbol was branded into her flesh, a mark where no fur would ever grow again, reminding her of who she was, it was identical except her mark had an S in the centre, Serana knew that it meant Master and Slave.

“I cannot be your Master” the Khajiit looked at her fear in her eyes “But I will be your friend” she placed the ring in the palm of her hand it floated upwards into the air as she summoned a flame and the ring melted, and she let the molten gold fall to the floor, she looked up “You are free” the girl lunged at her and hugged her tight, Serana placed a hand on her back “You are never going to be harmed again as long as I live” the Khajiit stepped back and looked up at her.

“Shae is free” she said with a small smile “Shae will follow her friend, yes?” the Khajiit had a light in those big grey eyes now and her tail wagged ever so slightly, Serana smiled at the adorable feline girl in front of her and nodded.

“Let’s get out of this tomb, it will be good to breath again.”


	2. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and Shae make camp and Serana learns about how Shae was treated, while Shae struggles to not be act like slave.
> 
> Added a second chapter just to add a little background info on Shae.
> 
> Comments are welcome and will decide whether I continue this fic.

Once they were outside Dimhollow Serana pulled up her hood and looked up at the sky taking a deep breath, not that she needed to breath but it was a nice habit to have.

“This one likes the snow” Shae says kicking it with her foot “Changes when you touch” then stops looking around as if expecting to be struck by her former master, her tail falls between her legs and ears droop.

“Don’t worry Shae” Serana says laughing gently “He’s dead he can’t hurt you anymore” Shae visibly relaxes her tail swaying softly and tilts her head giving a slight smile. They walk on headed towards Dawnstar, Shae had fallen behind at a distant pace, she was close enough so she could hear if Serana said anything, but gaze had fallen down to watching her footfalls in a submissive state, as if waiting for instruction, Serana needed to know what that elf did to break Shae his rules were embedded deep and depite the talk they had had when exiting Dimhollow Serana had learnt next to nothing about Shae.

“Shae” the Khajiit was quickly at her side quickly.

“Yes, Master” Shae said

“I am not your Master Shae” Serana said sighing, Shae nodded eyes widening, Serana just spoke softly “Did you have a camp or anything where you and that elf stayed?”

“This one can take you there” Shae said nodding “Khajiit knows that most her stuff there-“she trailed off slightly “-Master had me set up outside ruin of a house, he wanted to - he wanted to be-“Serana touched her shoulder but Shae flinched away, Serana held her hands in front of her to show she meant no harm.

“You don’t have to tell me Shae, just remember he can’t do it anymore” Shae smiled softly kicking the snow absentmindedly.

“Vampire is too kind to Shae” Shae said as they walked, Serana followed close behind “This way; Camp is not far Mast... Serana” Serana decided she liked it when Shae said her name, maybe the Khajiit was learning.

They arrived at camp at around midday and it was covered in a dusting of snow but Shae quickly cleared it away and set up a fire without Serana having to mention anything again falling into her old role, personally Serana hated fire with her being a Vampire, but Shae needed it to keep warm and the heat was a small comfort to Serana she had to admit.

“This was Masters Pack” Shae said handing Serana a satchel a few minutes after she set up the fire “Serana would like, yes?” Serana nodded and looked through it finding several books, a few on history and Skyrim suggesting that the elf wasnt a local and one that looked like a spell tome, she dug further in past a few potions and maps finding a journal, she left it in the satchel not wanting to upset Shae.

Shae pulled a small file from a ragged bag that was on her lap and went to file her claws, Serana gently reached over and took it away, Shae looked up and Serana smiled.

"You dont need to do that anymore, let them grow if you want to" she offered the file bag and Shae took it gently the fur on her hand rubbed against Seranas and it felt, good.

“Could this one sleep?” Shae asked tucking the file away in the tattered pack “Shae is tired” Serana smiled and nodded to which Shae moved her bedroll closer to the fire and curled up on it, she curled up tight into a ball and her tail wrapped up round her so that the tip was touching her chin. When Serana was sure Shae was asleep she began reading a entry near the center:

_“The Khajiit was rebellious today, she questioned me, so I made her submit, that club I bought from the Orc in Markarth works a treat of course I told him it was for braise meat, mind you that wasn’t a complete lie, Shae was defiantly braised after her beating, the sounds she made.”_

Serana gasped and continued reading until she got to the final entry:

_“Shae finally reached eighteen, I can finally have her, she is mine and she will please me, at camp tonight before we venture to Dimhollow, she will serve my meal and then I will have her, I doubt she will be willing but I have plenty of rope and a knife. The pleasure of it I hear Khajiit have stamina.”_

Serana threw the book on the fire, and rubbed her hands in the snow she knew it was foolish but she felt dirty, she felt her fangs extend and she hissed, she looked at Shae, the Khajiit was deep in sleep her tail waving against her cheek, she was curled up tight like she was trying to protect herself, she looked so vulnerable, her Master had bought a sweet little girl and destroyed her slowly over 17 years, just so he could rape her.

Serana leaned back on the other bedroll; she picked up a book on Skyrim races and looked at the Khajiit chapters, studying about her new companion, she was determined to make up for what the elf did to Shae.

When Serana awoke it was late evening, the she had been reading was placed next to her and she had been covered by some furs which she soon realized was Shaes bedroll, she looked around and saw Shae had set up a spit and was cooking what looked to be a rabbit, she noticed Serana was awake.

“Shae made supper” she tilted her head to the side “Vampires do eat, yes?”

“We can, but mostly to blend in, we drink blood for survival” Shae tilted her head to the other side and her eyes seemed to get smaller and her whiskers twitched.

“Serana need blood?” she asked nervous “This one can help”

“No Shae, you don’t have to” Serana said trying to sound stern but friendly.

“Shae want to help, Serana saved Shae” she pulled a knife and sliced her hand offering it Serana, who took the hand gently.

“Thank you” she placed her lips over it and drank, the blood tasted sweet, it was different, she could taste the fear, she didn’t like that the Khajiit was still scared, she stopped and looked up, Shae was looking at her.

Serana took her hand and healed the cut, she picked up some snow and placed it on Shaes palm, melting it with magic and then letting the water wash her fur before drying it with the same magic.

Shae smiled, and they both ate some of the Rabbit stew that Shae had made. Serana ate only to make Shae comfortable, she had a lot of work to do, she was determined to fix the Khajiit.

 

 

 

 


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana returns to Harkon, and things do not go well.

Serana watched Shae as she passed her, slowly stepping through the snow fascinated as she was with the ways it changed shape, they were heading towards Dawnstar the Khajiit having took the lead some time ago and telling her a little about it.

 

They had been traveling for a few days since Dimhollow and Serana was enjoying her time out of the tomb, she had spent most of it getting to know Shae, she now knew that the Khajiit couldn't read or write but recognised certain letters and phases and she could put her own name down if asked but that was it. Serana was planning to teach her but given the chaos potentially facing Tamriel with her fathers plans, she knew she had to do something about it but didn’t know where to start except at the eye of the storm, the Castle.

 

Serana heard a yelp that could only have come from Shae and she ran forward seeing the girl held at knife point by another Vampire, Serana flared her fangs and pulled down her hood showing who she was and the Vampire was taken aback.

 

“Lady Serana, you will come with me” the Vampire says bluntly over Shaes screams.

 

“Let her go new blood” Serana snarls “Or I could kill you!”

 

“Why? This blood bag mean something to you My Lady?” The Vampire taunted, Serana went to take a step forward but found a blade at her neck.

 

“Now Serana, I don't want to kill you” A voice added from behind.

 

“Vingalmo! I should have know Father would send you”

 

“Yes we are here to bring you home” the elf lowered his sword “… and this thing you travel with”

 

Serana was lead to a carriage , the occupants of which had been killed and their bodies piled nearby, it sickened her that her kin could do this, they clearly had no reason to feed and they hadn't, she could see no puncture marks made by fangs just brutal executions with blades and magic.

 

They traveled for days, Shae bound and gagged, Serana had tried to help her but the other vampires made it clear that if she wanted Shae alive she had to be bound, Serana had tried to free her but a knife would be at the girls throat until Serana moved away, so she took to talking to Shae ignoring their companions.

 

“I think we are going to my fathers castle, you probably didn't know I lived in a castle but I do” she smiled at Shae but the Khajiit still shook and fear was still in her eyes but Serana noticed those grey eyes looking at her silently reminding Serana of her promise, so she kept talking until the other Vampire lead them out of the covered carriage to a boat. Vingalmo sat at the front and the other Vampire rowed the thing, that left Shae and Serana at the back, the girl had moved herself close to Serana, so Serana had placed her hand on the girls back and rubbed softly in an effort to comfort her and calm her down, it had little effect as she could see Vingalmo and the daggers he carried, the other vampire glared with his dull red eyes.

 

The castle was smaller than she remembered, but looked the same, gargoyles posed on the bridge to prevent trespassers Shae shuddered and moved behind Serana at the sight of them, Serana looked at her “They recognise us as friends, they will not attack” Shae barely managed to calm herself before Vingalmo grabbed her to cut her bindings and remove the gag, Shae ran to Serana once free and latched onto her “Keep It Controled!” he said sternly walking towards the gatekeeper.

 

Once inside Vingalmo made a big show of announcing her return “Lady Serana has returned” she noted that the pathetic creature didn't mention Shae.

 

She descended into the Hall with Shae behind her trembling at the sight of the blood and Thralls that lay on the tables, her Father stood before her, “Ah my lost daughter returns, and I see you have my Elder Scroll”

 

“That’s the first thing you ask me, yes I have your fucking scroll” Serana snarled in return.

 

“Watch your to…” He stopped speaking upon seeing Shae looking scared behind her “What is this thing! you bring into my home?”

 

“Her!” Serana warned “Her name is Shae”

 

“Well it is weak” Serana glared at Harkon “What is its purpose?”

 

“Purpose!” She near shouted “She awoke me from my slumber and you have your lackeys bind and gag her and drag me halfway across Skyrim as if I were a prisoner!”

 

He shifted form and unleashed his inner beast it ripped the new blood to pieces Vingalmo staggered back bowing knowing he had made a grievous error, Harkon shifted back looking at her “There!” He looked at his daughter “Dealt with, now what to do with this creature” Serana went to speak but her father held up a hand and studied Shae who was held in place by fright.

 

Harkon raised his hand to Shae and she hissed stepping away, “Interesting it fears the touch” Serana went to speak again but Harkon grabbed Shae before she could and she could do nothing but watch as Vingalmo grabbed her to hold her back “Leave it Serana” the elf let go and Serana knew she couldn’t stop her father alone.

 

Shae tried to pull away again and Harkon watching with interest “What happened to this creature?” she pulled again and she hissed again and sunk her teeth into his arm, Harkon screamed and let her go. Shae turned and Orthjolf went to grab her and she kicked his shin and brought her hand into his face breaking his nose, she spun to leave but two other vampires blocked her path, Serana could she the fear and anger in her eyes and the way she stood, Shae straightened her back and took a breath “FUS – RO – DAH” the vampire flew into the wall.

Before Shae could move again Harkon wrapped her hand around her neck and pulled her into a hold and she thrashed and pulled but she couldn’t get free and Serana saw her submit.

 

“She has spirit” Harkon pushed her to Orthjolf and he held her wrists, she pulled but quickly gave up, Serana remembered why from her Masters Journal, he had taught her to fear pain if she resisted.

 

“Turn her!” Harkon decided looking at Serana “A Dragonborn Volkihar is something I will not forfeit”

 

“I can't” Serana said shocked taking a step back.

 

“You will or I will enthrall her!” Her father scolded, Serana turned to Shae the girl back into Orthjolf to try and get away, Serana looked and saw the fear.

“You promise to protect Khajiit” Shae said her voice riddled with the same fear she has heard when she spoke with her Master “Serana said she would never harm this one”

 

Vingalmo helped Orthjolf hold Shae as she fought, they tightened their grip as she tried to pull away when Serana approached, she looked at her father who was smiling, she had never hated him more.

 

“I am so sorry Shae” Serana said holding back tears for her friend and plunged her teeth into Shaes neck tasting her blood, she could taste the fear, the pain, and the sadness, this was her Betrayal. She pulled away and looked at Shae as the men let her go, Serana caught her as she fell and looked into her eyes.

 

“Master” Shae said before she lost consciousness and Seranas heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments welcome :)
> 
> This fic will continue to get updated, however my main focus is my DA:I fic.


	4. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and Shae work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by those in the Comments and the number of Kudos :)
> 
> Thanks the comments and Kudos, I intend to continue this one, however been really busy at work and had little time to write, and a drunk friend who insisted I write her idea for a Mass Effect AU, which was posted today also.
> 
> Please enjoy, as always comments and ideas are welcome.

Serana was not happy, she prowled the halls of the Castle waiting for people to make one more comment, she had already given several new bloods violent reminders who she was, she had broken the arm of Vingelmo when he commented on Shae being dead in the cold without Serana to protect her.

Now she was generally avoided, her Father had sent Shae away on her own, Serana remembered every moment of that conversation.

"What better way for a Vampire to come into her powers than fending for herself in the harshness of the land" Harkon had said.

"She is young and she doesn't understand what it means to be a Vampire!" Serana shouted back.

"Simple, She learns or she dies"

"I am going with her"

"You will do no such thing, the slave will go alone" Shae had looked at Serana at that point.

"She is not a slave" Serana growled "She is free"

"Does she not follow you everywhere? Do exactly as you bid? Sounds like a Slave to me child"

"That's because you forced me to turn her"

"I did no such thing, I gave you a choice, you chose, she goes alone!" Harkon had walked off at that point and Serana was forced to watch as Vingelmo and the Gatekeeper guided Shae out of the castle with little but her robes and a dagger.

Serana entered the main hall and glanced at her Father in his throne, she had never hated him more.

The Doors opened and Shae came in, her fur matted, robes torn and clutching her arm to her chest. She walked past Serana giving her a slight bow and knelt before the throne with some discomfort, she ignored her injured arm and pulled the pack from her back, raising the covered Chalice.

Harkon took it and removed the cover, inhaling the contents a grin graced his features.

"Welcome back, Shae" he nodded " You may rise"

"Serana take her to be cleaned up and see to that arm, I am sure your wretched mother showed you basic healing" Serana grinded her teeth but said nothing walking to Shae and taking her arm, leading her to her quarters.

Shae said nothing as Serana cleaned her up, she had not reacted when Serana was removing her underclothes, Serana remembered that she had been forced to do the things and hoped Shae didnt think Serana wanted the same, her thoughts were eased when Shaw pulled the blanket around herself once the items of clothing were removed.

"This one is cold" they were the first words Shae had said of her own free will since Serana had bitten her.

"I can start a fire, if you like" Serana said pointing at the fireplace, Shae tilted her head, her eyes narrowed.

"Is Serana testing Shae?" The Khajiit asked.

"No" Serana said "I want you to make the choice" Shaes lip curled and Serana saw pointed teeth bite into it gently.

"You are teasing Shae" she said "You want this one to think she has freedom again"

"No" Serana said gently reaching out to take her hand, but Shae pulled away "No" she said again saddened but more to herself.

There was silence for a while so Serana continued helping Shae clean herself and bandaged her arm, giving her a vial of bottled blood and a healing salve.

"Shae knows of thralls" Shae said as Serana had was lighting a small fire. "This one went to see them" she continued when Serana looked at her. "Shae does not understand why you want her as Vampire and not thrall"

"As a Vampire" Serana said gently "You can still be you" Shae nodded and fell silent again pulling the blanket tighter and a hand raised to her neck where Serana had bitten her, and she felt a pain in her un-beating heart but stayed silent.

"What does Serana mean?" Shae said for the first time meeting her eyes "A slave?"

"No" Serana said she couldn't stop the tears escaping "You, the young girl I freed, the girl who saved me from a stone box" Serana said her voice raw.

"Shae is..." The Khajiit trailed off.

"Shae?"

"This one is scared, she has known nothing but serve. What is free?" Shae bit her lip again "Shae tried to be free, Shae thought she lost again" Shae looked into her eyes again.

"Serana show me how to be free?" Shae asked "She bite Shae to save Shae, this one understand, but Shae is unsure if she can forgive"

"Let me try, please" Shae tilted her head "Let me show you how to be a Vampire, we can try again, we will leave the Castle, stop my Father and live in peace, please trust me Shae, I know I don't deserve it yet, but let me earn it"

Shae nodded "This one accepts if Shae is free?"

Serana smiled "Yes Kitten, of course you are" and Shae smiled back.

 


	5. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shae and Serana leave the castle and make their way to Whiterun.

Escaping the castle had been easier that they had planned, the hardest part had been retrieving the scroll again, Serana had however succeeded. Shae had picked a fight in the throne room which simply demanded an audience.

Serana had retrieved the scroll leaving an enchanted parchment in its place that had the illusion of the Elder Scroll upon it, she had returned the real scroll to her chambers and into a plain scroll case attached to her pack, and returned to the throne room in time to see Shae throw a punch that broke the jaw the vampire she was fighting, the whelp was bleeding profusely and Shae was showing no mercy, he had insulted her and called her various choice names since her arrival.

So Serana showed Shae how to use her magic more effectively and various fighting techniques she had picked up over her long years, Shae was a quick learner, Serana knew that it was most likely because of her former master and his deeply instilled rules but she didn’t like to think of it, she simply thought of it as Shae being a naturally fast learner.

Watching her friend now, Serana was proud of how far the Khajiit had come, in private she was still the reclusive and quiet girl Serana had come to adore, but when in public she hardened herself. Shae threw one final punch and the vampire staggered backwards, she spun brought her foot into his chest and he landed on his back a fair distance away and did not get up.

“Shae, what is the meaning of this?” Harkon called “Why do you fight in _my_ court”

Shae bowed slightly “He insulted this one, so Shae thought a lesson needed to be taught”

Of all the things Serana had expected after that altercation it was not for her father to laugh and turn away back towards his chambers.

Upon reaching Solitude they had hired a carriage bound for Whiterun, Shae had informed Serana that she was a Thane there for slaying a Dragon, although her Master had claimed the housecarl and the home as his own. Serana hated the man the more she learnt of him and was more than glad that she had ended his miserable existence.

Once they had arrived the Jarl had them escorted to the Keep and Shae filled him on what had happened and that Serana had saved her from her masters oppression, she had left out the part about being vampires, the Jarl had given Shae her title back and the keys to her home, and also re-assigned her housecarl back from a position in the city guard.

*****

As they left the Keep Serana noticed that Shae was happy, they both wore their enchanted hoods and gloves so that their skin was not under direct sunlight and they could walk freely during the day but to Serana it was obvious despite their attire given the young girls movements and mannerisms.

Her tail moved freely, not close to her body, even when she stood still when they reached the market as she spoke to a young Nord called Ysolda about the Khajiit caravans, Serana knew that Shae was truly seeing Whiterun for the first time without the perpetual fear of being punished for expressing herself or conversing with someone.

Serana admitted that Whiterun had a certain quaintness to it that she enjoyed. But she knew her father had to be stopped, at least her hadn’t broken her enchantment yet.

Shae lead her back towards the main gate to a home near the Blacksmith, the plaque above the door said ‘Breezehome’. As Shae turned the key her name was called and Serana spun her hand on her dagger, but she glimpsed Shaes face and relaxed as Shae ran to the women hugging her.

The women looked up and met Seranas eyes, “You must be Serana, I am Lydia, Shaes Housecarl”

“A pleasure” Serana said shaking the offered hand.

“Is he really dead?” Lydia asked, Serana nodded “Good, I took plenty a beating trying to protect our little friend, she deserves better”

“On that we both agree” Serana said following them both inside Breezehome, Serana knew they had to stop her father, but Shae seemed happy and she didn’t have the heart to pull her away just yet, perhaps she could get this Lydia to assist in stopping her father, she seemed to have Shaes best interests at heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update to close this part. I have decided to make this fic into a mini Series about Shae and Seranas adventures.
> 
> More will follow in the future to those that are intrested as this Fic seems to be popular :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are welcome and they will decide whether I continue this Fic, so post your thoughts and maybe even your ideas :)


End file.
